A little too Late
by Silas Solarius
Summary: After Letty's death Dom and Brian have a huge falling out and Brian disappears. Now six years, he returns thanks to a distress call courtesy of Mia and Rome and Brian, or shall I say John is not the same busta they remember. FF5AU Live!Jesse and Jake
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Letty's 'death' Dom and Brian had a huge falling out and Brian disappeared. Now six years later, they are reunited thanks to a distress call courtesy of Mia and Brian, or shall I say John is not the same Busta he used to be. FF5 AU.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

**Chapter one**

_He'd arrived too late._

_Grief, thick and heavy rushed through John as he registered the still form of his lover lying on the ground, only a few feet away from Ghost's cooling corpse. The cop was still alive, spewing apologies that he didn't want to hear and he fought not to turn and put a bullet through the man's skull. All he could focus on was the fact that he hadn't arrived in time. He hadn't been able to stop Ghost from killing G and it hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt. It was worse than abandoned by Dom and blamed for Letty's death, worse than his mother's death when she overdosed on his ninth birthday, worse than any of it and he could himself teetering on the edge of…something._

_With slow hesitant steps he moved to his dead lover's side and kneeled feeling himself break as he took in the slack peaceful expression on his face, the small, almost apologetic smile on his lips. He looked like he was sleeping and it broke John's heart to know that wasn't the case. A whimper made its way past his lips and he gave a choked sob. _

_He was gone_

A sharp gasp left John's lips as he awakened to a silent room, noting with a panicked cry, that his lover was not in the room with him. In fact, G's side of their bed was cool, his warmth having long since fled, signifying that he'd been gone for a while now. John swallowed, his panic rising a few notches.

Almost two years had passed since that night on the tarmac but he still found himself panicking whenever he awakened alone and having nightmares about being late, even though his love was still alive and well. It had gotten so bad that Gordon had started forcing him to go to a therapist, stating that his PTSD would only get worse if left untreated. The therapy was helping and he also found himself working through a lot of his other issues, both from his childhood and from his life as a cop. Now, only sixteen months after he started going the nightmares were almost all gone, but he still had problems waking up alone. Curling in on himself, the blond began to run through his breathing exercises like he'd been taught.

It took a moment but he was finally able to calm himself, soft easy breaths leaving him. Once he was calm, he sat up and looked around, knowing his lover wouldn't have left without a note. Sure enough, lying on the dresser on Gordon's side of the bed was a folded piece of paper with his name written it in his husband's elegant scrawl. John smiled a tiny grin and reached over to grab it. It read

_**John,**_

_**You looked so peaceful sleeping there and I couldn't bear to wake you despite knowing that upon awakening you'll freak out. I've gone out with Jake and Jesse to get my car worked on and will be back in a few hours. Also, Roman called for you. He said it was important and to call him back.**_

_**Yours eternally, Gordon**_

The tiny grin on the blonde's lips broadened and he slid from the bed to set about getting ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, John found himself sitting in the living room of the condo he shared with his husband, dialing his best friend's number. Of the people that knew him from his old life, Roman was the only one he still kept in contact with. He even told him about what was going with his new family, and of the nightmares that he had about his lover dying. Likewise, Roman told him how he'd rented out his portion of their garage to Tej and how he put all the money from John's side into a private account for him. Through his life as John Rahway, he and Roman had only gotten closer and their fraternal bond had grown stronger.

The ringing of the phone drew his from his thoughts and his brother picked up on the first ring.

"_Johnny." _

"Hey, Ro. What's up man? G said you called earlier."

There was a slight hesitation from the older man that immediately set him on edge.

"Roman." He warned and his brother heaved a heavy sigh.

"_John, its Dom…"_

Gordon could tell something was wrong as soon as he entered their home. A smooth guitar melody flowed through out the condo and John's smooth tenor joined it, full of determination and anger. This happened every time the blond taker was disquieted or discontent, he'd sing and play one of the many instruments they'd gotten for this specific purpose. It was a tactic he'd picked up in therapy as a way of releasing stress and calming himself in a healthy manner instead of locking the problem away as he was so won't to doing.

He paused to listen to the word of the song, trying to discern what had set him off.

_I'm Stronger now even after everything that you did_

_Still alive and kicking_

_I'm better now, I'm awake now I can see _

_Everything in front of me_

_I'm Stronger now even after everything that you did_

_Still alive and kicking_

_I'm better now, I'm awake now I can see _

_Everything in front of me_

The dark skinned man frowned at the words, and more importantly, who they were about.

Dominic Toretto.

There was no one in the world that Gordon hated more than he hated the stupid convict that had been his husband's first love. John had told him all about his life as Brian O'Connor, and about everything he'd done for Toretto and his family. He even told him about Letty and how they'd blamed him for the girl's death even though he had tried to convince her not to go under. Dominic Toretto had shattered John's heart when he blamed him for the girl's demise and Gordon had been the one to put the beautiful blond back together again. To know that the man was once again tormenting his ill at ease husband's mind, only served to piss him off.

Behind him, Jake and Jesse shared a worried look. They too knew the significance of both the fact that their other leader was singing and the words of the song. Like Gordon, they knew of John's past and they had watched as Gordon fought tooth and nail to get past the cold blonde's shields. It had taken them forever to get the older man to realize that they wouldn't leave him and that he was their family. He'd been so damaged by the Torettos and their friends that he had locked heart away behind thick walls of ice and sarcasm. Now, almost six years later, they had fully broken that hard shell and integrated the man into their family. It broke their hearts to hear the other hurting.

Following the sound of the blonde's voice they found him sitting on the couch in the game room, a dark blue guitar in his hands as he sang. He noticed their entrance immediately and fell silent, his expression carefully blank.

Those ice cold eyes stared up at them for a moment before they wavered and overflowed with tears, their owner crumbling as if the weight of the world had suddenly appeared on his shoulders.

Gordon rushed to his side and pulled him into a careful embrace, stroking his soft blond curls as the other sobbed into his chest.

"Dom and Vince have been captured by the local drug lords in Brazil. Mia had Roman send me a distress call asking if I'll help them free him. I-I don't want them to die, but I'm not sure I can handle being the scapegoat for them again either."

"So don't be. Show them who you are. You are John Cozier-Rahway, my husband and partner and the best fucking weapons specialist I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Show them you aren't that love-starved rookie anymore, nor are you that FBI agent with too much to prove. You are you and you are mine." Gordon said firmly, enforcing his words with a gentle kiss.

Jake nodded, as did Jesse. "Yea, plus who else are we gonna call mom when you guys have you little lovers spats and we do something stupid? You're ours and they can't have you back. Now let's go save us some idiots."

John grinned at his lover and the two young men he'd come to see as his sons. They were right. He'd go and help Toretto with his little problem and he'd show them that he was no longer their scapegoat.

Plus, a dark mischievous smirk crossed his lips, there were a few places in Brazil that were excellent pickings for a Taker, including a few big cartel owned banks.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This ended up a bit bashy toward Dom and the crew. That was not my intention, however they do get better.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

**Chapter two**

"Are you sure this is where he'll be?"

Roman gritted his teeth as Mia Toretto asked the question for the hundredth time, trying to keep himself from snapping at the woman. Of all the people in the Toretto gang she had been the one he had expected to stand by Brian and he had been sorely disappointed to learn that she too blamed his brother for the death of Letty. In fact he had been shocked when she had called the garage demanding to speak to Brian and outraged when he found out why.

Now they were standing at a private airstrip just outside Rio, waiting to meet up with him and the woman kept asking the same question as if she doubted his brother's word when really he was hoping the blond _wouldn't _show up. Let Toretto and his crew fend for themselves.

"He'll be here." He replied firmly and she sent him a look but nodded reluctantly. Only a moment later a plane touched down on the strip and Roman grinned. The staircase lowered and Brian appeared at the top followed by three others.

The first man, Gordon, if he remembered correctly, was about 6'3 with dark skin, short cropped dark hair, and harsh gunmetal grey eyes that hardened as they landed on Mia. He wore a fine tailored black suit and tie with a violet dress shirt, a thick gold band on his ring finger.

The second was a caramel skinned man with short curly hair and boyish features. He wore a pair of tailored black slacks and a white T-shirt under a blue blazer. He sent Rome a bright smile only matched by that of the other light skinned man beside him. The other had dark hair shaved close to his scalp and a neatly trimmed goatee that aged his boyish features by a few years. He wore the same thing his brother wore only his blazer was black. Jesse and Jake, the devil twins as Brian called them.

Brian and returned his grin, bypassing Mia completely to hug him. Hugging him back twice as hard, Roman pulled back and took a moment to observe the changes in his brother. The first thing he noted was the hair. It was back to the long shoulder-length curls he remembered from when they were teenagers, pulled back neatly at the nape of his neck. Next he noticed the form-fitting Armani suit hugging his brother's slim form and the two gold rings around his ring finger. The most noticeable change, however, was his eyes. They weren't the desolate, heartbroken grey they'd been the night he left. No, they were a vivid ocean blue, full of life and love and a warmth he had never seen in them before.

He smiled and sent Toretto a triumphant smirk.

"Told ya he'd be here."

The blond snorted. "Jesse and Jake are gonna head back with you and Mia. Me and G are gonna go get Dom and Vince."

Mia frowned. "You don't have a car." She pointed out and Jake and Jesse snickered while Gordon smirked.

"Mom always has a car." They chorused and Brian nodded towards the plane where the pilot was removing a silver Mitsubishi Evo, complete with dark tinted windows and a royal blue trim, from the plane. The car pulled up beside them and Roman whistled lowly.

"Damn, bro. Spoiled much."

His brother merely smirked then turned to his crew. "Jesse, Jake. Behave."

The two men smiled innocently. "Yes, mother."

"I'm coming with you." Mia interrupted and Brian raised an eyebrow. "Why so you can die and I can be blamed for that too? No, G and I will take care of it."

"Brian-"

"No, Mia. You want my help, it goes my way. Now, go back to your hide out so I can get your brother and your idiot husband. G."

Gordon nodded to the unspoken question and sent the twins a look that just screamed 'listen to your mother', then climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

Mia glared at the Busta, but a hand on her shoulder, curtesy of Rome silenced her. Brian gifted his brother with a grateful smile and climbed into the car.

"See you in an hour. Jesse, Jake you know what to do."

Jesse smirked, while his brother grinned.

"Yep. We'll have everything ready by the time you get back."

"No explosives."

Roman raised an eyebrow at the command.

"Explosives?"

Brian shook his head and didn't respond. Instead, he revved his car, nodded at them then took off.

Roman turned to the devil twins.

"Seriously, though. Explosives?"

They smiled innocently.

Dom was pissed.

No, scratch that he was _furious!_

Vince's contact had given them information about a train full of cars that they could boost, however when they had gone to rob the train, they had been ambushed. Now, he and Vince were strung up in some asshole's basement, trying to figure out how to escape.

"You two stirred up quite a bit of trouble today." Their captor purred, circling them predatorily. Vince sneered at him.

"Sorry 'bout that." He snarked sarcastically and Dom almost groaned, wishing he'd just keep his mouth shut.

A short, mirthless chuckle left the man in front of them.

"What a mouthy one. Maybe you should be silenced."

"I totally agree." A soft, icy voice agreed and their captor turned.

Behind him stood two men.

The first, the speaker, was a slender blonde man with striking blue eyes and full lips curled into a dark smile.

The second was a tall dark skinned man, whose stoic expression seemed to make his steel grey eyes gleam eerily in the dimly lit room.

Vince let out a low curse, and Dom froze both o their eyes locked on the first man with varying degrees of shock.

"Who are you?"

The blonde hmmed softly.

"Just your friendly neighborhood thief. You see I don't like when people touch my things, and you, Darling are doing just that?"

"Ah, so you're here for Toretto?"

"Yes. Will we be having any problems, Johnathan Garza?"

Garza snorted, his beady black eyes flashing.

"What makes you think I'll just let you take them, Kid? What can _you _do against _me?_"

A slow, dark smirk crossed the younger male's pretty face.

"I'll _take _them."

He replied and with nary a glance to his partner, he attacked.

Moments later, their captor and his men lay dead at his feet and the dark-skinned man that had accompanied him was releasing them from their shackles.

"What the hell are you doing here, Busta?"

Vince sneered, and Brian's friend snorted.

"Lovely friends ya got here, Johnny."

He rumbled, his low baritone startling them.

The blond let out a quiet chuckle, joining the man. Dom frowned. So the busta was up to his old tricks then? For who? The Fbi? The police? No matter, he wouldn't let the blond harm his family again, he'd already done that once.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Mia had Rome call me. Said you were in some trouble and here I am."

Vince scowled.

"Why couldn't Roman, or Tej, or Leon come?"

The former officer shrugged and his companion rolled his eyes.

"Are you done asking stupid questions? If so I'd like to get to your hide out, preferably before my boys do something stupid."

"Who the hell are you?" Vince snapped.

"Gordon Cozier."

"The thief?" Dom questioned blinking.

He'd heard of the man, in fact he was damn near a legend when Dom had been sent to Lompoc. Everyone was talking about how amazing he was because he always got away with his crimes. Even if the cops knew for sure that he'd done it, they were never able to find a way to make them stick. He was renowned for being absolutely ruthless and his team was one of the best Dom had ever heard of. Brian had to be suicidal if he was going after this guy.

Cozier snorted.

"Indeed. Now can we go or not?"

Dom pursed his lips, trying with his eyes to encourage his former friend that he should abort whatever mission he was on only to receive an amused look.

He sighed, resigning himself to lift the boy out when things went to shit. After all, while he was still upset with the blond for letting Letty go under cover, he knew that he wasn't directly responsible for her death. He wasn't gonna let the kid kill himself trying to take out one of the best criminals in the world.

"Lead the way."

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the years since Ghost's death the crew has been through a lot therefore John/Brian is going to be a bit darker and slightly fucked off in the head. It won't really show up much until later but it will be hinted at in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

Gordon was amused.

He'd seem the little looks Toretto had been sending _his _Johnny since they'd left Garza's hide out and he could tell exactly what was going through the idiot's mind. They thought Johnny was undercover again and had resigned themselves to saving him when Gordon inevitably found out.

Idiots.

Gordon knew more about his husband's past in law enforcement than Toretto could ever dream of and for them to think that he'd let a cop slip into _his _family and not know then _marry _said cop was hilarious.

"Johnny." He rumbled and the blonde glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Your friends are idiots."

Toretto and his loud mouthed friends glared at him, insulted while Johnny snorted.

"Hey we can hear you, asshole!"

The loud-mouthed man yelled and Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Your point being?"

His blonde giggled slightly at the sarcasm in his voice and Toretto elbowed his friend roughly.

"Shut up, Vince."

Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat lazily. "Oh lighten up, guys. We're here."

Gordon glanced out the window and suppressed a groan.

"Johnny, they're all yours."

The blond blinked and glanced back the hideout.

"Wha- goddamnit! I said no explosives!"

Thin, wispy tendrils of smoke drifted from the building, a smoking car sitting in front of the building. Jesse and Jake stood in front of the building, with Toretto's crew staring at them incredulously. Gritting his teeth, the ex-cop parked the car and exited the car with his eye twitching slightly.

"_Boys_," He purred silkily and the "twins" froze.

"It was all him!"

"I _told_ him you said no explosives but he didn't listen!"

"I don't care who did what, get rid of them. _Now._"

They glanced at each other, then nodded quickly and rushed to do as they were told. Moments later the smoke was gone and they were in front of him grinning brightly.

"Finished." They chorused and the blonde sighed in exasperation, his sky blue gaze moving to Toretto's crew, who were watching him with varying degrees of shock.

"Brian?" One, a short slim man with caramel skin and cropped dark hair whispered shocked and his love's smile dimmed slightly. "Leon, Tej."

Gordon fought back a glare. Him and the others could see how much being here was hurting their weapons specialist, despite the strong front he was wearing and he honestly didn't want to subject him to these…_backstabbers_ any longer than necessary.

Unfortunately for him, it was an inevitability.

Brian was not happy.

Sure he was smiling, and making…semi-pleasant conversation with everyone but truthfully, he was hurt.

In the two days that had passed since they had rescued Dom and Vince from Garza not one of his former friends had even thought to come forward and apologize for the harsh words they'd yelled at him after Letty had died. Hell, he hadn't even received a thank you for saving Dom.

It was almost as if they thought he _owed _it to them.

His eyes narrowed and hardened into dangerous shards at the thought before he hid the look behind a slightly twisted smile.

Maybe it was time to show them just why he had become one of the most feared men in the underworld so quickly.

He tittered softly, startling Roman and Tej who exchanged a look and shivered.

Whatever their friend was planning they could only hope it didn't involve them.

"There are new players in the game, sir."

Customs agent Luke Hobbs frowned as he examined the room around them for evidence on how exactly Toretto had escaped Garza. They'd been tracking the criminal since O'Conner had left the group five years prior gathering evidence against the man. They hadn't found much but he held out hope of bringing him back to the States to face his crimes.

New players did not fit into that plan.

New players were unknown variables and brought about an unpredictability that left him reeling. He couldn't control them and make sure he still got results.

He looked down the cool corpses lying on the floor and he frowned.

Now if only he could figure out who exactly the newcomers were…

Confusion.

It was an emotion anyone associated with either Brian O'Connor or John Rahway felt in spades.

As he stared at the scene in front of him, Dom could feel that confusion worsening.

Brian sat at a small round table, surrounded by weapons of all sizes, taking apart and cleaning each one with an efficiency that he was sure he hadn't had five years prior. To his right, a map lay open and it was covered in red markings.

It was the first time since his arrival only four days previous that Dom had seen him without Cozier or one of those "twins" by his side. The three aforementioned men had disappeared in an errand at dawn and had warned that they would be back before sun set. What had him confused, was the dynamics in their group.

Cozier was obviously the leader. He held this confident authority over his group who knew what he wanted them to do without him even speaking.

Then there were Jesse and Jake who acted as the "children" of the group.

Then there was Brian, who was using the alias John Rahway for his assignment.

That was another thing confusing him.

He couldn't seem to figure out who his former friend was undercover for. Hell, he could see why he'd been fooled the first time around. The busta's acting was so good that is he hadn't suspected it he probably would've actually believed he was truly John Rahway.

"Are you gonna speak?"

He jolted and looked down at the blond, whose glacial eyes were full of annoyance and cool amusement.

He scowled.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Brian? I don't know who you're undercover for but you gotta get out. Cozier isn't someone to fuck with."

To his surprise, Brian gave a soft laugh, a darkness he'd never seen before dancing in his eyes.

"Dom," He cooed and the racer shivered. Why did Brian's voice sound so sinister? Just what had happened while he was away? "Do me a favor. Stay out of my personal life."

"Kid, we care about you! You're family. I don't wanna see you killed because you tried to take on a man who is quite possibly the world's greatest criminal."

The blond tittered, running a slim finger over the dagger he'd been cleaning. Then a voice, the voice Dom had dreaded overhearing this conversation, sounded just over his shoulder, low, deep, and impassive.

"Johnny," It rumbled. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Something flashed in Brian's eyes before they widened just slightly.

"Well, it seems you've caught me. I an undercover agent Brian O'Connor…and I work for U.S customs."

Dom froze and stared at the kid wide-eyed, feeling his heart break as a gun cocked behind him. This was it.

Brian was going to die.

He swallowed thickly and tensed, then as if by signal, a single gunshot sounded…and Dom's world shattered.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I feel so evil leaving you guys hanging…**

**Tell me what you think. Was I too harsh with the gang? Not harsh enough? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reactions! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter Four**

The gunshot was deafening and Dom felt his throat burned with tears he refused to let slip from his tightly closed eyes.

Why? Why had the Busta been so stupid?! Why hadn't he just _listened?!_  
Dom's heart felt as if had shattered into millions of little peices and he shivered, dreading opening his eyes. Suddenly a strange foreign sound reached his ears. A sound that seemed to be growing louder with each passing second.

Laughter.

It was a sweet, husky laugh, one he was extremely familiar all, he'd heard it before back when Letty was alive and their family was happy. It was a laugh he'd often found himself missing over the past five years.

Brian's laughter.

The ex-con's eyes shot open and widened as they took in the scene in front of him. Brian was watching him with a highly amused expression, his cheeks flushed as he giggled. The bullet had gone straight past his head and embeded itself into the wall behind him. Cozier had moved from behind Dom and was standing beside the blond smirking.

Dom scowled, finally realizing that he'd just been played and rage flooded his veins.

"That was low." He snarled and Brian smirked darkly.

"Did you honestly think that I would be so unobservant if I were undercover as to get caught in such a way?"

Dom glared at him.

He'd honestly been worried that he'd blown the blond's cover and gotten him killed and here he was fooling around?! His heart hadn't even slowed in his chest from the sound of the gunshot and the pain that he'd felt seemed to worsen at the revalation that it was all a game. Why did that hurt more than it should?  
"Is everything a game to you?!" He shouted. "First Letty, now this? What the hell, Brian?!"

Once more, Brian's eyes flashed and his lips curled into a dangerous smile, all teeth.

"Oh, Dom." He cooed. "I already told you, _stay out of my personal life._ You gave up all rights to call me family when you all decided to betray me. Once this is over, I'm gone."

"Being here isn't good for you." Gordon rumbled softly as him and his lover lay in the room given to them by the Toretto gang. His little love was starting to fritz again and he could see the darker side of his wife slipping through the masks with each passing day. The stunt with Toretto earlier that day just proved how much being around Toretto's people affected the normally icy man.

"It isn't." John agreed quietly, nuzzling his husband's throat. "Everytime I see them I hear the words they snarled at me in my head, see their anger and hatred in my mind's eye and it hurts. I loved them, G. They were my family and they couldn't even find in themselves to believe me when I told them that Letty _chose _to go under. That I told her _not _to." His voice broke and the elder man felt his dislike for Toretto and his family grow even more.

Even now he could remember the day he met the blond. He could remember how broken he was, how lifeless.

_Why was he here? He hated scouting jobs and yet here he was standing in a crowd of loud, immature, imbeciles watching the ongoing race with ever-increasing boredom. Ghost had asked him to look for a new driver because AJ, while being an amazing actor and Taker, was not a very good driver. Unfortunately, so far all he'd seen were mediocre drifters with a penchant for showing off. In front of him one car suddenly sped ahead of the others._

_"He hit his NOS to early."_

_A soft, silky voice commented beside him and he glanced at the speaker. His heart damn near stopped and he was sure his breathing stuttered just slightly because damn if the boy wasn't gorgeous. Soft honey gold curls lay in a messy array on the vixen's head falling to frame soft aristocratic features and smooth lightly tanned stretched over a slender, lithely muscled frame. The most amazing feature though, were his eyes. They were an empty grey-blue that he just knew could become a stunning oceanic color when life entered them._

_Still he forced himself to recover, from the trance the beauty had put him under._

_"You sound sure."_

_"I am. He should've waited another 15 seconds before hitting it, if he had his transmission would've survived the race."_

_Just as the mysterious beauty predicted, the car the had sped ahead let out a loud noise and slowed, smoke coming from under the hood. It slid to atop just in front of the finish line and the other cars raced past it._

_Just as Gordon turned to comment on the matter, he noticed the vixen was gone._

_.._

_Two days passed before Gordon saw the blond again. He'd gone with Jesse to go check on the progress of his car, listening as the boy rambled about the mechanic working on it. According to Jesse the man was gorgeous but cold, yet he was nicer than anyone he'd ever met. Gordon scoffed. The boy thought he was nice so that really didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. They stopped outside of a nice moderately large garage and a tall dark skinned man exited, his skin nearly as dark as Gordon's own chocolate tone._

_"Jess, looking for Bullet?"_

_Jesse nodded grinning. "Yeah, is he in?"_

_"In the back. Think he's just finishing up your baby. Go on in."_

_Smiling, the younger man led him inside and through the lobby, to the back of the garage where his sleek black corvette was being wiped down by a slightly familiar blond. Gordon stilled, heart speeding up when the beauty turned and gave them an empty smile._

_"Jesse." He greeted softly. "She's done."_

_Jesse smiled back although Gordon was surprised to note that it had a slightly sad tilt to it. "Thanks Bullet."_

_"It was nothing. Be careful next time, I replaced the engine for you but still those stunts are dangerous."_

_The kid blushed and scratched his head sheepishly and Gordon found himself even more enamoured with the blond beauty. Jesse was not known for his ability to be properly reproved so to meet so one who could do so was breath taking._

_The blond turned to him._

_"I didn't catch your name the other night."_

_Gordon smirked sensually. "Gordon Cozier."_

_Something sparked in those gorgeous empty eyes and Gordon found himself wondering if maybe the vixen wasn't as broken as he seemed._

_"John. John Rahway."_

After that fateful night Gordon had fought to get himself past the blonde's many barriers and it had taken him nearly a year to succeed. Being aroung Toretto and his crew was making the blonde retreat back into those barriers and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He pulled the blonde closer, running a gentle hand through his silky blond curls.

"They won't hurt you again. I'll kill them before they can."

His lover curled closer to him, but he didn't say a word.

"Well, shit."

Elena snorted at Hobbs' words but couldn't help but agree with his assessment. The files in front of them were not only the files of the most dangerous criminals in the world, but also the United states most protected CIs; John Rahway-Cozier/Brian O'Connor and Gordon Cozier.

They'd finally identified just who had helped Toretto escape and Hobbs couldn't help but be stunned. Why hadn't the kid told him this was where he was going?

He and Brian had been close since shortly after the kid had joined the FBI and even when he'd gone off grid as a criminal he'd helped him stay hidden. The boy was almost like a son to him and he'd jumped at the chance to destroy Toretto for what he'd done. Still he found himself wondering just what his boy was doing.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid."

**TBC...**

**A/N: So...yeah. **

**Tell me what think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_"Run Naomi! Please, run!"_

_Naomi stared at her brother's husband, terrified, watching as the slim blond struggled to hold off three large, heavy muscled men. _

_The Russians._

_The same people they'd been trying and succeeding in evading for the past six months._

_Their luck had run out and the only ones there to see it were her and this man. This enigma that had ensnared her baby brother and captured his heart do thoroughly._

_"Run!" The boy screeched again and she turned to do as he said only to scream when two pairs of strong callous hands grabbed he arms tight enough to break it._

_"Naomi! Let her go!" John cried, gasping as one of the men grabbed him as well._

_"Please!" He pleaded. "She had nothing to do with this!"_

_"They're not going to listen." She murmured softly, although it warmed her heart to see him begging for her life, it also mad it heavy. John Rahway was a proud man, he shouldn't beg._

_"Wise woman." Came a deep voice and they all turned as another man entered the room. _

_He was tall, nearly 6'9, with long ice blond hair that fell to his shoulders and cold blue eyes a shade or two lighter that John's beautiful aquamarine hues. His skin was a deep bronze, as if he spent most of his time outdoors and was stretched taut over the tightly corded muscle that compacted his lean frame. If she wasn't so sure he was about to kill her, she'd say he was attractive, but as the situation stood, the caustic smile on his lips spoke nothing of good intentions._

_"John Rahway and Naomi Cozier. Just the people I was looking for." He greeted and John frowned._

_"Look, we-"_

_"Now, now, . Let me finish." He hummed softly._

_"My name is Ivan Yorkshev and you see I have a bone to pick with you, or rather someone close to you."_

_"G." John breathed softly and Ivan nodded._

_"You see, by killing Ghost, cost me alot of money and if there is one thing that really pisses me off, it is when people mess with my money." He rumbled, his accent thickening. _

_"And while I am sure money is very precious to , I am sure that he values you two more than his money and he will pay. I will take everything from him and just maybe he will learn not to touch my things."_

_The other blond glared at him. "Your deal was with Ghost, not us! We had nothing to do with that!" He argued and Yorkshev gave a patronizing smile._

_"Ay, that is true. But Ghost is dead and will not be back for a few hours yet. Let's surprise him, shall we?_

_John began to struggled valiantly. "She had nothing to do with this! Any of it! Let her go, at least! Please!"_

_Ivan hmmed thoughtfully and turned to her and she fought not to flinch at the look in his eyes._

_He wasn't looking to just hurt G, he was looking to break him completely, and she could see it in his eyes. He was going to kill, but not before he did something so much worse._

_"It's been so long since I've seen a woman so beautiful."_

_He murmured and when her clothes began to vanish, she started to struggle futilely despite knowing her fate. The entire time, John screamed and struggled, tears streaming down his cheeks as they finished with her and tossed her broken body to the ground. She tried to tell him she was okay, even as her voice shook and tears made their way down her cheeks but he only sobbed harder, saying he was sorry 'so sorry' and begging her to forgive him. For not stopping it. Not being strong enough._

_So sorry._

_Sorry for everything._

_A strange sense of tranquility overcame her and she fell limp as Yorkshev gripped her by her hair and placed a gun to her head._

_He murmured something to her but she didn't hear it and when the gun went off, she welcomed the blissful oblivion it brought with it._

John shot awake with a choked gasp, tears streaming down his cheeks as the images from his dream flashed behind his eyelids.

"I'm sorry!" He whimpered burying his hands in his hands, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake his husband.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." He repeated softly, sobbing brokenly, his long blond hair falling over his shoulders and into his face as if to hide his grief.

Five years.

Five long years since that night. That horrible fucking night and it still haunted him. He'd blacked out shortly after Yorkshev had killed his sister-in-law, courtesy of a beating from the man's henchmen and all he remembered was waking up only a few moments later to find himself in a similar position as she'd been. He'd snapped and slaughtered them all, then he'd cleaned himself and Naomi, dressed her and sat on the couch holding her in his arms, humming to her.

He'd never told G exactly what those men had done to them, just that they'd killed Naomi and tried to kill him. He couldn't break his husband that way and he wouldn't.

The only person alive with the knowledge of what truly happened in that room was him but it didn't stop him from feeling so damn guilty.

He was supposed to protect her and he'd failed.

Just like Letty.

Yes, logically he knew that her death wasn't his fault but the longer he was here the more he felt it was. Everywhere he turned he could see the accusations lingering in the eyes of the DT and it made the feeling multiply.

It was sickening.

A low shuddering sob left his throat and he curled in on himself, his hands moving from his face to his hair to grip the silky locks tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

* * *

"We're breaking into a police station." Roman deadpanned and his brother grinned brightly.

"Yep."

Tej blinked at his friend from his position at his computer station. He'd heard of all the crazy shit the blond man had done during his stint with the police and the Torettos and had even seen some of it first had but this just took the cake. Even Gordon was staring at the blond strangely.

Noticing their looks, John sighed.

"What is it?"

"A police station. Why a police station?" Mia asked and he gave another sigh, rolling his eyes.

" Reyes is a crime lord, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so if you're a crime lord who runs the cops and you don't trust the banks because there's a chance they're run by your rivals where would you hide it? You'd place it somewhere they wouldn't expect it and logic dictates you'd hide it in a place you control. So-"

"The police station." Dom finished and John nodded, pulling his bag into his lap and digging through it.

"Exactly. Now all we have to do is figure out how much is in the safe and where it is. That'll be easy enough all we have to do is bug the important places in the station, i.e the break room, the chief's office, admin offices, and the parking garages."

Everyone stared at the blond who seemed to have done a total 180. His eye were lit up vibrantly and even his expression brightened immensely as he continued to detail their plan. He looked up at them all and blinked bewildered by their silence.

"What _now?"_ He groaned exasperated and Gordon chuckled lowly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Excited?"

"Bored. Jesse, Tej, think you guys can hook these to Tej's computers?"

He asked holding out a handful of small audio devices and the two nodded.

"Great. Jake, where's the map with the city banks outlined on it?"

The boy held up a folded sheet of paper covered in red circles and a bright grin lit John's face.

"Great, is everything in place?"

"Yep. Me n' G finished it all last night. We need to be there by one for everything to go off as it needs to."

Dom frowned. "What are you planning, Brian?"

John smirked at him and pressed one slim fingers over his own lips.

"Secret. Come on G, Jake. Jesse, keep the lines open and your eyes on everything."

"Yes mom." Jesse replied, grinning.

It was the most vibrant he'd seen their co-leader since their arrival in Brazil and it was refreshing.

Then again, nothing cheered up John Rahway more than a good heist.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: A little more insight into John's past with the Takers. He's not as okay as he seems but soon it'll become apparent how bad it is. And a surprising reappearance next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still Don't own.**

**Chapter Six**

"Welcome, my friend." Reyes greeted, smirking at the man in front of him.

The man was tall, standing at 6'2 with light caramel colored skin and a neatly trimmed goatee, his dark hair cropped close to the scalp. His Armani suit was tailored to his slim frame and gave him an imposing image that was only bolstered by the calculative smirk on his lips.

The man shook his hand, his smirk widening into a predatory smile. "Reyes, my man. How can I be of service?"

Reyes matched his smile with a smirk of his own.

"I seem to be suffering from a pest infestation. Tell me, Ghost. What do you know about Dominic Toretto?"

Ghost's eyebrow rose. "The LA street king?"

The drug lord nodded and Ghost smirked. He didn't know much about the man but he did know that this job would be interesting. Then afterwards, his smirked darkened, he would pay a visit to his favorite team of traitors, especially that blonde bitch, Rahway.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

Jesse smirked vividly as he watched the Toretto teams faces as they finally realized where Gordon and the other two Takers had gone out for. The group had been gone for about an hour when the report had come over the police scanner they were using to make sure their names didn't come up i customs.

_**"Breaking news! I'm standing downtown where just five minutes ago the Rio palace bank was robbed by two masked assailants. No one is sure how they managed to get into the bank under the radar, however they escaped with just over 1.7 million dollars in American money. The robbers we're not particularly violent and witnesses say that one even stopped to joke with them for a bit. Luckily no one was harmed, but this reporter has to wonder, Just how did they escape?"**_

Jesse checked his watch and clicked his teeth. "They were slow. Mom's gonna be pissed."

Mia glared at him.

"You knew about this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh. We're thieves. What did you think we were gonna do sit here and twiddle our thumbs while you idiots try to find a working plan that you could leave _us _out of? Plus mom needed a good heist anyways, he was starting to get edgy."

The woman's glare deepened. "You just drew more attention to us!" She shrieked. "We're trying to lay low and you guys just drew all eyes to us."

He shrugged. "Actually, Customs have been aware of you guys since the day we got here. You were flagged the moment they found Garza's hideout."

Everyone stared at him incredulously and he smiled innocuously.

"By robbing the bank, G and Mom are taking the heat off of you and putting the focus on themselves. Customs rarely misses a chance to prove they're better than everyone else so they're gonna try to solve the case. They won't be able to do anything to us regardless but it'll be fun to watch them try to figure it out."

As he finished, Jake and G entered followed by Brian who was grinning brightly. He turned to them.

"You were slow, guys."

Brian smirked. "No we weren't. We were in and out in less than five minutes. The only reason the press caught on so late is because I waited until we'd drove a full block and called the police to make it seem like I'd seen them get away."

Jesse nodded them then pouted.

"Yeah, but only 1.7 million?"

John smirked. "Sh, love. You speak to soon."

He replied cheekily, gasping as Dom grabbed his arms roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Busta?! Do you have any idea how much danger you put us in?" He snarled and the blond's eyes narrowed dispassionately.

"Let me go." He growled and G moved as if to pull Toretto off only to stop when Rome place a hand on his arm.

"Answer me!" Dom roared and Brian jerked away from him, eyes flashing.

"I'm only going to say this once, _Toretto_," He sneered, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself if you want to keep them."

Ignoring the warning in the younger man's voice Dom returned the sneer with and angry snarl.

"You and your _crew, _put us all in danger! Hell, you didn't even tell us we were flagged."

"That's because the man that flagged you is one of the best Customs agents in the world and happens to owe me a favor! He won't show up to arrest you with me present!" Brian snapped, grasping his chest with a gasp.

Gordon wrapped his arms around him to soothe him.

"We all need to calm down. Johnny, go take your meds and rest. We all need to be level headed if we're gonna pull this job off together."

Brian snarled silently and jerked away from his lover before storming out of the room. Once he was gone the dark skinned man turned his gaze to Toretto, coal eyes blazing and dangerous.

"You're walking a thin line, Toretto. Johnny isn't the best tempered on his best days and this is far from one of his best days. Touch my wife one more time and _I'll _kill you before Johnny can, understood."

"Now, look-"

He cut Vince off with a glare so dark it seemed to project bad intentions.

"No, you look. We don't have to be here. You pulled us from our comfortable life and brought us into your troubles and my wife came to help you because of some misguided attempt to reconcile his past with you, putting his _sanity _at risk for _your _well being. If it had been up to me he'd be far away from all of you backstabbing bastards and your misconceptions and misguided loyalties." His eyes narrowed.

"However, make no mistake, once this is over. We're gone."

* * *

Hobbs frowned deeply as he watched the footage in front of him. It was of CCTV footage of Reyes meeting up with the one man whose face could send Brian O'Connor, the legendary Snowman, into a blood rage.

Delonte Rivers, otherwise known as Ghost.

Ghost had been pronounced as dead over two years ago but just a mention of him still made the blond furious, especially after the bastards Russian contacts had tortured him and killed Naomi Cozier.

He swallowed and looked at Elena.

"Rio better prepare for a bloodbath."

She nodded and dialed her friend's cell number.

"Elena?" He greeted, evidently surprise and she gulped then glanced at Hobbs who nodded resigned.

"John, Ghost is alive."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: *GASP* How will John and the others react? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ghost is alive.

Ghost is alive.

Ghost is _alive_.

The words repeated like a mantra in his head sending trills of ice cold rage racing through his blood. Images of Naomi's broken body flashed in his mind's eye, her screams ringing in his ears, and phantom sensations of the Russians' touch crawled across his skin and that rage spiraled into a fiery inferno of pure blood lust.

His hand tightened around the phone until it shattered and a blood chilling smile crossed his lips.

Seems it was time to go ghost hunting.

And maybe this time...Ghost would learn to stay dead.

* * *

Something had set John off.

Gordon could see it as soon as the weapons specialist entered the room. It was in the predatory grace if his gait, in the arctic tone of his voice, and the simmering blood lust in his eyes. The most telling sign, however was the dangerous snarl curling his lips as he sharpened his favorite knives, his favorite guns spread out in front of him.

Jesse and Jake could see it too, having become nearly as attuned to the blond as G himself was over the years. They'd only see him in a rage twice but knew the signs well enough to recognize them and stay the hell away. The DT crew obviously did not, as Mia Toretto and her husband were both standing in front of the blonde with matching scowls on their faces.

He ignored them, sharpening the weapon in an almost vicious manner, his snarl worsening with each passing second.

"Busta," Vince called and John looked up, blue gaze so cold they burned.

"I'm _really_ not in the fucking mood, Vince. So leave." He snapped and the man sneered at him.

"Not in the mood?" He replied incredulously. "You have the nerve to put us all in danger then say you're not in the-urk"

He was cut off as one of the blonde's hands whipped out and wrapped around his throat with a strength that belayed his slender stature. A expression of pure unadulterated rage overcame the beauty and Gordon knew that if he didn't move now, Toretto would lose a team member.

He pulled the blond away from the man, who sputtered heavily inhaling the air his lungs had been denied.

John strained in his grip, teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

"John, Johnny come back to me. Sh, calm down."

"Let me go."

"Calm down."

"Let me go!" The blond yelled and he tightened his grip.

"Tell me. What set you off? You were fine when I sent you away."

His lover struggled for a moment longer, then slumped against him like a puppet with its strings cut.

"She was killed for nothing." He whispered brokenly and Gordon frowned.

"Who?"

"Naomi! She was killed for nothing! We were_ punished_ for nothing!" His heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Naomi's death had hit him hard. His elder sister had raised him for as far as he could remember and he's finally gotten her to get clean only three months before her death. When he'd come home to find her dead and John catatonic, the room covered in blood and disembodied limbs, his heart had stilled in his chest. It had taken John forever to heal from the ordeal and even now,years later he knew his lover blamed himself for her death. He also knew the blond hadn't told him everything about what had happened that night.

"It wasn't your fault." He crooned_. 'It was mine'_ After all the Russians hadn't been looking for John and Naomi, they'd been looking for him. He'd killed their meal ticket.

"He was alive the entire time. He's alive." John continued as if he hadn't spoken and Gordon's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Ghost is alive."

He stared at his lover then looked up at Jesse and Jake who'd paled at his words.

"You sure?"

John jerked out of his arms and glared at him.

"Do you honestly think I would flip out like this if I wasn't?! Its all his fault G!" His voice broke. " And he wasn't even dead."

Dom frowned deeply. "What's going on?"

Gordon turned to him, still in shock. "A few years ago on of the members of our team turned on us but was killed in the aftermath. The people he betrayed us for killed my sister and left John catatonic for nearly three weeks." He looked down at his lover who gazed into the space in front of him with a dark glare.

"We've just discovered that he is alive."

"But he won't be for long." John snarled, yanking himself from G's arms and moving over to the table where his weapons were spread out.

"This time," He growled. "Ghost will learn to _stay dead._"

* * *

"How'd he take it?"

Elena turned to her boss and smiled shakily.

"Better than we expected."

Hobbs nodded and turned back to the profiles pulled up on his screen. Toretto's team, Gordon's team, Reyes, and Ghost were all pulled up in front of him and he studied them with dread pooling low in his gut.

He couldn't help but wonder how things would turn out.

And just who would remain standing in the end.

Would it be Ghost and Reyes?

Dominic Toretto and his 'family'?

Or,

Would Gordon and John overcome it all and once again stand victorious.

* * *

Despite the troubles of Ghost being alive the police station heist went off without a hitch. They'd managed to retrieve the vault and secure about ten squad cars to be used in the next part of their plan.

Throughout it all the Taker team seemed more subdued than the DT crew had ever seen them, only speaking to each other unless it were absolutely necessary. Other than that they kept to their group, the two youngest seeking comfort from Brian after the shocking revelation they'd been given.

It wasn't until they reached their safe house that all hell broke loose.

A short, caramel skinned man stood in the room they'd been using as a base, clad in a form fitting grey suit, an arrogant smirk crossing his lips. He smirked upon seeing the DT, but his eyes widened upon seeing the Takers.

"Well ain't this a surprise? I was only here for Toretto ans his crew but I've found something much better." He purred and Brian's head shot up from where he'd been dozing against G.

G froze as well, tightening his grip on the stiff beauty in his arms.

"Ghost." He greeted and the man's smirk widened.

"Surprise, Surprise."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"Surprise, surprise."_

John stared blankly at the man in front of him, the rage rushing through his veins practically a white noise compared to echos of Naomi's broken screams. Light tremors ran through his slim frame, and his ice blue eyes glared at the caramel skinned man.

Ghost had to die.

Ghost _had _to _die, __**now.**_

His sister had to be avenged.

His sanity had to be avenged.

Ghost had to _pay_.

Every thought John had vanished leaving behind only primal rage and a savage need for blood, for _revenge, _and he lunged at Ghost with a snarl, dodging G's hand as he tried to catch him. With seemingly cat-like agility he landed on the man and rammed his fist into his face.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

His pain and grief had finally found an outlet and he was determined not to let go. He could hear Jesse and Jake crying out for him, screaming for him to stop but he was lost to the beast inside himself. Ghost struggled beneath him and a few heavy punches landed on the side of his face but they only seemed to enrage him more.

"Johnny,"

He shook his head, hissing as his next punch missed Ghost and hit the floor beneath his head.

"Johnny, come back,baby."

He ignored the voice, despite the twinge his heart gave, but in his distraction Ghost was able to roll them over and pin him to the floor, smiling sinister all the while.

John struggled, the rage clouding his thoughts disorienting him and when he found he could not escape...he screamed.

* * *

Ghost jerked violently in his place atop the blond traitor, his dark smirk falling into a confused frown. Primal blue eyes stared up at him, full of blood rage he'd never seen and the scream that left their owner rang throughout the warehouse with ear piercing intensity.

Behind him the Toretto gang stared at the two with wide, stunned eyes, watching their former friend snarl and scream as he struggled beneath the slightly bigger man.

G yanked the small man off of his husband who lunged again the second he was free. He caught the slender blond mid-flight, wincing when the beauty continued to struggle against his strength. Another primal scream left the blond's lips, and he tried to lunge at Ghost who was holding his face glaring.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped at G who glared at him.

"_That_ was retribution."

Ghost snorted. "All this for one job?" He sneered and John froze.

"One job? You think that was for a _job_?!" He snarled and Ghost rolled his eyes.

"Is there another reason you're trying to kill me?"

"Let me go." John ordered his lover icily.

Gordon hesitated. Even he knew that tone meant nothing good. However he also knew that when John was in this sort of mood he was untamable. Unpredictable.

Apparently he hesitated too long because John turned his laser glare on to him.

"_Let _me go." He repeated and this time, he obeyed.

In calm measured steps, John stalked over to Ghost who, sensing the dark murderous rage emanating from the blond tried to subtly back away.

This was not the same cocky weapons specialist they'd taken in five years ago. This wasn't the crazy but fun blond with more ice in his blood than anyone Ghost had ever met. This...was something else entirely and it wasn't what he'd thought he'd find when he came to find Toretto.

It wasn't even what he had expected to find when he finally got revenge on the blond for shooting him.

He had expected the same cocky crew. The same good but bad people.

What had changed?

The weaponeer came to a stop only a centimeter in front of him and he felt his heart race anxiously in his chest.

Then, quick as lightning a slender, calloused hand curled around his throat and squeezed with a strength that belayed their owner's slim visage.

"You want to know why? _Why? _The Russians came looking when they didn't get their money." He whispered softly but everyone heard him clearly.

"They wanted G. They wanted to hurt him for killing their meal ticket so they came after us. After me. After _Naomi_."

Ghost felt his heart speed up and he trembled slightly.

He didn't know what to do. Black spots were dancing on the edges of his vision and he knew if John didn't let go, he'd die.

"They beat us. They beat _her. _They _raped her_. Then they killed her and threw her corpse on the ground in front of me for me to stare at while they did the same to me."

The other Takers took in a sharp gasp, and John's lips twisted into a wild savage expression.

"I killed them. Every single last one of them. I ripped them apart with nothing but a pocket knife and my hands. And it was all _your _fault."

His grip tightened and Delonte squirmed, fighting to get air into his burning lungs.

"Brian." Rome stepped forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Not like this, brother. Not like this." He murmured and John snarled.

"He dies today!"

"Look at Jesse and Jake, B! Don't let them see you like this."

John glanced at the twins and his gaze softened at the pain in their gazes. He looked at G, who nodded encouragingly. Looking at the barely conscious man in his grip, he sighed and dropped him unceremoniously. Once he let go, G pulled him into his arms, murmuring soothingly in his ear and he allowed himself to break, sobbing silently in the safety of his husband's arms.

Ghost inhaled frantically, gasping for breath as he fought to remain conscious. The dark-skinned man that had stopped Rahway stared down at him in disgust, but before he could act a shot rang out and Ghost fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone turned in the direction the shot had come from and they were surprised to see Jesse holding a gun in his trembling hand. Horror and determination warred for dominance on his face and the gun fell from his grip with a soft clatter.

"Jess?" Jake whispered shocked and his brother looked up at him with wide tearful eyes.

"He hurt Johnny, Jay. He made them do...that!"

John gently pulled the younger thief into his arms, staring at the cooling corpse with an unreadable expression. Gordon sighed and turned to Toretto and his crew.

" We finish this tomorrow night be ready." That said he hefted the corpse up and left the room with Jake following him faithfully. John stayed where he was, holding Jesse who was crying silently.

"Brian," Dom called and the blonde glanced at him, eerily calm despite his earlier mania.

"What the hell was that?"

"That," He began softly, arms tightening around the young man in his arms. "That was Revenge...as anti-climatic and unsatisfying as it was. Goodnight."

Then without another word he turn and walked away, leading Jesse to follow him.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

John's jaw clenched at the betrayal and pain in his husband's voice and he swallowed thickly.

"She asked me not to...then they did the same to me and I was ashamed."

Gordon's dark gaze softened and he pulled his lover into his arms with a gruff "Johnny".

His blonde clung to him, sobbing silently in his arms, whispered apologies falling from his lips.

"Shh, its alright. Everything'll be alright. Shh, just let it all out. I've got ya."

After a moment he calmed and pulled away with a soft sniffle.

"We good, Johnny?" G rumbled and his husband smiled up at him.

"All signs point to it."

Gordon chuckled, his arms tightening around John.

"Good, cause we've got a job to finish."

John nodded and sighed.

"And I need to check on Jesse."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been a wonderful journey my dear friends but unfortunately our journey is coming to an end. Please enjoy the last installment of 'A Little Too Late.'**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The job was over.

With the death of Ghost, taking down Reyes had turned out to be a piece of cake. They'd managed to completely disrupt his drug ring and escape Rio with his entire safe of money. Now, almost three days later here they were, all of them camped out in some little backwoods town almost 50 miles west of Rio getting ready to separate.

"I never meant to blame you, yanno." John sighed and stared at his former friend with pain in his eyes, allowing the facade he'd kept up for most of this job to fall.

"Then why did you, Dom? You turned the whole crew against me, knowing that other than Rome, they were my first chance at a family."

Dom's heart clenched, but he didn't shy away from the conversation knowing that it had been a long time coming. He'd been expecting it since Brian's arrival really but they'd both done their very best to avoid it until now.

A few yards away they saw the Takers getting ready to leave, the rest of the DT inside the garage getting their cars ready to leave as well.

"I was angry...and jealous. You were the last person to see her _alive,_ Brian. You were the last person to speak to her. I hate that you let her go under cover."

John scowled. "I didn't. She offered it and I refused but Pennings agreed. _He's _the one that let her go under even though I tried to talk her out of it. She loved you, Dom. She wanted to make it to where you could come home."

Dom glanced at him, then at Gordon remembering that once upon a time the blond weaponeer had loved him as well. He remembered the soft smile that used to light his lips every time he saw Dom, a smile that was now directed at the dark-skinned brit. It hurt to know that the blond wasn't his anymore but he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He'd let Brian go and he couldn't get mad that someone else had found beauty in the man he'd so carelessly tossed away.

"You love him?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject and John blinked glancing over at his husband. His blue eyes softened, and a warm smile curled his lips.

"I do. He's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. He saved me."

The older male raised an eyebrow and his former lover elaborated.

"I was in a bad place after you left, Dom. A very dark place and I just didn't wanna feel anymore...so I cut my feelings off. Gordon, he somehow awakened them again, without even trying. He gave me another chance at the dream you took from me."

Dom suppressed a flinch, but he noted how the blond's voice wasn't accusing, just thoughtful.

" Gordon...Jesse, Jake, they're my family."

Dom sighed. "And us."

John pursed his lips and glanced at the garage, then he smiled.

"You're family too."

His gaze sharpened into a familiar icy look.

"But I refuse to be the scapegoat again. I'm tired of it...and I don't forgive you, not yet. Maybe I'll be able to bring myself to do so in a few years...but at the moment, I can't.

"I understand. Take care of yourself, Brian."

"I will. You do the same."

Dom nodded and John walked over to his husband, slipping into the driver's seat of the car.

Gordon kissed him chastely.

"We good?"

The blonde smirked and revved up the car.

"All signs point to it."

**Fin.**

**I know its short but this seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
